Kid Flash vs Reverse Flash
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise After defeating Zoom, Rival and Godspeed, Wally hoped, just like everyone else, that he would not have to face another villain speedster, but the 25th-century criminal arrived, and he did not intend to lose.Meanwhile Wally is on Earth 2 along with Slay, they have no idea who's coming back. Story When he was patrolling the streets of Zootopia 2, something quite strange happened, a flash of light appeared just ahead of Wally Slay, they stopped short, but soon and then a red ray came out let light beam hit Wally and Slay, they They ran to the guy, but they could not catch him. '' What was that? '' Wally asks. "A new villain by the way," Slay says. "New villain? Does Godspeed mean enough to us?" Wally says wryly. "It seems that not, but this is impossible, here on Earth 2 I know all the sprinters, and we have already defeated all of them," says Slay. "What if it's not Earth 2?" Says Wally. '' What do you mean? '' Slay asks. "Look, you said the multiverse, it's a set of infinite universes, I came from one of them, and if this sprinter did the same?" Says Wally. '' Hmm, does it make sense, but from what universe did it come? '' Slay asks. "Look, in my universe, besides my uncle, I knew Professor Zoom and the ....." says Wally. "And who?" Slay asks. '' Or Reverse Flash, '' says Wally. '' Reverse Flash ?, the arch-rival of Flash your uncle? '' Says Slay. '' Yes, just think, when I came to this Earth for the first time, it was by accident, my best speed was enough, which means that my Earth is the closest to here, so the option where this guy Came from there, "says Wally. '' Excellent, so we have to find out what he plans, '' Slay says. "Not only that, we have to find out how he can be here," Wally says. '' Wait, what do you mean? '' Slay asks. '' My uncle beat him over 80 years, how can he be alive now? '' Asks Wally. "There's a way, he may have traveled to the future, well, so far today, and that makes him alive, that Flash Reverse is still from the past," Slay says. '' Well, then we have to go after him, '' Wally says. Then they begin to look for reports of activities that use super speed, while Slay is looking for the Flash Reverse by his laboratory, Wally searches the streets, until Slay decided to look for Temporal dead zones, they receive this name, because people of opposite universes leave a trail Of dead cells through which they pass.Ate that he finds a great trail, which by the way was done a short time. "Wally looks like we found it," Slay says. Then Wally quickly goes to the place indicated by Slay and finds, the individual, his clothes had opposite colors to the Flash, only could be him. '' I was right, you're the Reverse Flash, '' Wally says. '' Hmm, who are you? '' Eobard asks. '' Call me Kid Flash, you're the enemy of Flash, Eobard Slowne, am I right? '' Says Wally. "I'm still remembered in other dimensions," says Eobard. "Actually, I'm your size, I'm from .... 80 later, than you're living," says Wally. "Listen here, boy, I intend to go back to my future, and I intend to do it in my dimension, so do not stand in my way or you'll regret it," Eobard says. '' Sorry, but I can not let you get away, '' Wally says. Wally and Eobard begin to confront each other, they fight for several minutes, until Wally decides to create several mirages of speed, surrounding Eobard, then Wally catches him, but upon arriving at the laboratory, he discovers that he will have to make a different decision. '' Wally, you have to let him go, '' Slay says. '' I just got him, '' Wally says. "Wally listens to me, you remember because your friend Slowter became a villain, he made a decision that would affect the timeline, you stopped him, and now you want to do the same," says Wally. '' And that he's a villain, but if that's the right thing to do, '' Wally says. Then Wally warns the Reverse Flash that he will help him, so they go to the street. "Looks like I beat the boy," Eobard says. "You won this time, but there are other times," says Wally. "I know," says Eobard. '' And I'm going to beat you, '' Wally says. Then they create a portal that leads to Earth 1, and they throw Eobard into it, then Eobard goes to the perid of time he should be, which leaves the timeline secure again. '' Wally, I know you wanted to arrest Eobard but .... '' Slay says. "All right, a hero does not just fight for his sake, he fights first for good," says Wally. "That's right, this is our job Wally, we know this importance, so we were chosen, to be herois,"says Slay. THE END Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Super Hero Category:Crossover stories Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Crossover characters Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Disney crossovers Category:DC's crossovers